Always Wanted to be a Cop
by Tulip.scales.512
Summary: Ever since they were kids, Maka Albarn and Blake Barret dreamed of becoming police officers, and now they're living out their dream, going on stakeouts and catching criminals just as they had always fantasised about.


**A/N: This is from a prompt, and I will most likely be writing a bunch of random drabbles that take place in this au, and they will be in no particular order.**

* * *

><p>Blake opened up a box of powdered doughnuts and offered one to Maka. She shook her head in response as she took a sip of her plain black coffee from McDonald's and reached into her purse for the granola bar she had been looking forward to all night.<p>

She leaned forward on the steering wheel of the rented black Corolla, and put the binoculars up to her eyes.

"You see anything, Maka?" Blake mumbled through the glazed doughnut in his mouth.

"Not yet. And must you always bring doughnuts to these things? Kinda cliché if you ask me."

"Hey, clichés help set the mood. Every stakeout should have coffee and doughnuts, Panther."

Maka shook her head at her partner mumbling a "Whatever," and continued to peer through the lenses, smiling fondly at the use of the nickname he had given to her back when they were kids dreaming of becoming police officers.

They were parked outside an old abandoned warehouse that was supposedly the meeting place for a big exchange between a few major criminals in Death City, according to an anonymous lead they had received a few days prior.

Maka had never truly trusted anonymous leads. Just some random person, calling in and saying, "I know exactly when and where some crime stuff is going down." just seemed kinda shady.

This lead in question had informed the force that, first, someone had stolen a famous piece of art from the museum in town and replaced it with a fake, which, upon investigation, turned out to be true. And second, they were going to be giving it to some big-shot higher-up boss criminal in exchange for 20 grand.

They had been trying to catch the art thief for quite some time, but rarely had any leads, and when they did, it never turned out to be legitimate.

So far, Maka and Blake had been sitting outside this warehouse for four hours and it was starting to seem like this lead was a bust too.

Maka slumped back into her seat, taking a long sip of her, now cold coffee.

"You see? This is why I hate anonymous leads." she said to Blake.

"No, you hate them because you gotta know everything. Including who is giving you information and how they got it." He answered as he grabbed the binoculars from her.

"Is there anything wrong with that? I like to know where we get information so we don't end up wasting time doing surveillance based off some inaccurate lead."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just can it, would ya? Your jabbering makes it hard to focus."

Maka gave him a swift punch to the arm that didn't even make him flinch. She just scowled at him some more even though he would not have been able to see it even if he were looking at her.

The sound of her phone buzzing met her ears faintly, and she rummaged through her trying to find it thinking it was the chief saying something important like they can finally leave the goddamn empty warehouse. She pulled it out and it was a message from her boyfriend, Soul saying,

hey Maka, u still up?

She sighed, debating whether or not she should answer. On the one hand she generally tried not to take any personal calls or texts while on stakeout, or at work at all, but on the other hand this stakeout seemed to be going absolutely nowhere and she was bored out of her mind. After a minute or two of hemming and hawing, she finally replied,

Yeah I'm up. Why?

"Hey, is that the boss?" Blake asked.

"No, it's Soul." there was a faint trace of a smile on her face as she answered the question.

"What is that idiot doing texting you at 3am in the morning? He knows you're never up this late."

"'3am in the morning' is redundant. It's either 3 in the morning, or 3am, pick one, not both."

"I don't care." he scoffed.

*buzz buzz*

because i was wondering if i could stop by ur place in say 30 minutes?

Maka's shoulders slumped as she read it. She wanted to say yes. They hadn't been able to go on a date or see each other at all recently, because Maka had been spending practically all of her time trying to catch this crook, and the very few times she was free, Soul had been busy working his job as a music tutor.

"Blake, this exchange clearly isn't happening. Do you think we could head home?"

"Really? Normally it's me asking you this." Blake sounded surprised as he pulled his gaze away from the binoculars and looked over at Maka.

"Well, we've been here for 4 hours, and I'm getting tired and just want to go home and sleep." She tried to keep her voice level and sounding bored, not letting on the real reason she wanted to go home.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that Soul just texted you?" Blake looked right at Maka, and although it was too dark to see anything, she knew that Blake saw right through her.

Her only response was a sigh as she looked away trying to avoid his gaze that pierced through the dark.

"We'll stick around for about twenty minutes, and if nothing happens in that time, then we'll leave. Got it?" He suggested.

"Fine, that's reasonable."

Maka looked down at her phone and typed her response,

Not 30 how about 60 if you're still up for stopping by?

Not 20 seconds passed before another *buzz buzz* and the simple answer of "k".

The next ten minutes passed slowly. Maka wanted to text Soul back and strike up a conversation, but she decided that, since they only had ten minutes left, she was going to devote her full attention to the giant abandoned building in front of them.

The minutes ticked away slowly, and seemed to be getting slower when finally a figure came out of the shadows.

"Do you see that?" Blake whispered over to her.

"Just barely, but yeah I see 'em. Do they have the money or the painting?"

"I can't tell."

"How can you not tell if they've got a giant picture frame or most likely a briefcase full of cash? Give me those binoculars." She reached over trying to grab them out of Blake's hand but he just his arm on her head keeping her from reaching them.

"Wait, wait, wait," he put his finger up to his lips to tell her to be quiet. Once she was silent he pointed out the wind shield, "You see that?"

Maka narrowed her eyes trying to make out whatever Blake had been pointing to. She finally was able to make out a dark figure carrying a large rectangular item. "That'll be the painting."

Maka pulled her gun out of her purse and grabbed the door handle when Blake placed a hand on her arm saying to wait until he gave the signal.

They watched carefully as the two people exchanged a few words in front of the abandoned building. They started reaching for the items each of them had in their hands and Blake whispered, "Now."

They jumped out of the car, catching attention of the two crooks. The one who originally had the money grabbed the painting and sprinted away as fast as he could. "Blake, get the painting." Maka called out as she went over to the one who now was left with the bag of money.

He started making a break for it himself, running away. Maka took that opportunity to stick her leg out and trip him. He landed face down in the ground.

She cocked her gun and kicked his side, prompting him to roll over. She put her boot at his throat and he looked up at her with a smirk that quickly turned into an expression of total shock as his eyes came into focus.

Maka reflected his look of surprise as she recognised the very uncommon colours of his hair and eyes.

"Soul?" Her voice came out a mix of shock, anger, and more than a little disbelief.

He just stayed silent and closed his crimson eyes.

"Maka, the crook got away, but I managed to snag the painting." Blake came back slightly out of breath, a very unusual thing for him.

Maka didn't answer. She was still trying to wrap her head around Soul, her boyfriend, being a criminal.

"Maka?" Blake walked up and put his hand on her shoulder, before stopping in his tracks, his gasp audible, once he came close enough to see the man beneath Maka's shoe. "Soul, what the-"

Maka cut him off with a silencing hand. She removed her foot from the neck of the criminal, and jammed it into his side, growling down to him, "Get up."

The man slowly got up, his hands up to show his surrender. His snow white bangs that reflected what little light there was were shielding his eyes as he turned to face the gun weakly aimed at him.

"Blake, cuff him."

"Maka are-"

"I said cuff him." Maka growled through gritted teeth.

Blake didn't argue and followed orders, unceremoniously pulling the arms of the perpetrator behind his back and shackling him.

"Put him in the back of the car. I'll call the chief and give him a report on what went down." Maka swallowed down all her emotions as she dialed the number on her phone.

The interrogation room had never felt this tense before. Maka could feel the air thicken around her with sweat, guilt, and remorse; something normally felt in there, but never quite like this.

The man behind the table, her good friend; best friend; boyfriend; accused of being a criminal. Worse than that; caught in the act. By her.

The chief suggested she not do the interrogation, but she insisted. She figured that Soul would probably tell the truth if he was questioned by someone he knew, because he would most likely feel more remorse that way. Blake offered to do it instead of Maka. Offered to accompany her as well. But she insisted that she did it, and that she did it alone.

She just stood in the corner of the room, unseen from the people behind the large one-way mirror, while Soul sat in the chair, his chin and mouth resting on his folded hands, eyes closed, seeming to drown out the world around him.

Five minutes had passed. Minutes that felt like days. She finally pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the table, sitting across from the man she had once trusted.

His eyes slowly opened and he rolled his chin on his hands so that he was looking straight at her.

His face showed no emotion; something he has always been good at. The first time Maka had ever seen him sport any expression other than bored or apathetic was when she had managed to get a smile out of him. Not an arrogant smirk, not a shit-eating grin - although, he did excel at those quite well - but a real, genuine, kind hearted smile.

She took a deep breath in, and finally spoke out, "How long has it been?"

"How long has what been?" came his confused reply.

"Since you decided that forging and stealing priceless paintings was the best way for you to make a living. Because I think you should have, maybe, told me this was what you wanted to do with your life, seeing as how we were in a serious and trusting relationship. I'm sure if you had brought it up before and in a different context, I would have understood completely."

Soul sighed deeply, collapsing his arms onto the table. "Listen Maka, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Well that's nice. You're sorry. That means that all is forgiven, we can go back to normal life, and you won't have to go to jail all because you're sorry."

Soul winced at her words, but remained silent.

"And you wanted to stop by at my place for what? An alibi? Nice to know I mean enough to you to be used as that."

"Maka-"

"No. Don't. Just…" Her voice lowered to a whisper, before disappearing completely. She pushed away from the table, standing up and quickly turning her face away from him.

She took a deep breath in and it came out shakily, she noticed her teeth were clenched tightly and she felt a pit in her stomach from willing herself not to let herself cry.

Before she could even think twice about it, she stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind her and sliding down it letting the salty tears fall down her cheeks. She hugged her knees to her chest and hid her face in them.

She felt a hand on her trembling shoulder, and she looked up, half hoping it was Soul and this was just a bad dream. Her eyes peered through her blurry vision and she could see the bright blue hair of her partner, Blake.

"Maka?" His voice was warm and comforting.

"I can't do it." She choked out through a sob, practically jumping forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face in his shoulder. "I thought I could, but I can't. I can't face him. I don't want to and I just can't."

Blake brought her into an embrace, holding her tightly and rubbing her back to comfort her.

They sat there in the hallway outside the interrogation room for a moment more, until Maka had finally cried enough that she could recompose herself and stop staining Blake's favourite shirt.

Blake helped Maka stand up and she wrapped her arms around him in another embrace. "Thank you." She whispered barely audible.

They pulled away and Blake shrugged, "Hey, anything for you, Panther."

She smiled lightly, giving him a lighthearted punch to the arm with no power behind it.

"You want me to take you home?" He offered. "Maybe stop and get some breakfast on the way? It's already getting close to 5am, and I think that's the perfect time to go get some fresh doughnuts, don't you?"

She laughed halfheartedly, her tears done for now, and her smile genuine. "You just had doughnuts two hours ago, but if you're buying, I would love some hashbrowns."

Blake draped an arm over her shoulder and started leading her out the door. "No problemo, but next time, you're buying."

"Sure thing, buddy." She wore a happy smile as she walked out, but still had something tugging at her heart, and she had to try her hardest not to look back at the door that stood between her and Soul.


End file.
